


【立克】怪咖

by kanesilver



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: EP1-8的劇情 (嚴格來說是1到7) +我的腦洞。





	【立克】怪咖

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有更新的日子只能靠著N刷預告和各大宣傳專訪過，哭唧唧。
> 
> 趙子是Jack的，廷軒小可愛是我的，謝謝大家。

1

Jack已經忘記第一次見到趙立安是什麼時候了，反正他記得的，就是從四年前開始，老板就一直被那個叫孟少飛的警官纏上。孟少飛每次見到唐毅都是氣勢洶洶的衝上來，質問他有關四年前那件命案的真相，唐毅嫌他煩，找律師告過他，向警局高層投訴過他，派手下用強硬的手段趕走過他，但孟少飛就像是一塊堅韌的牛皮糖，死死黏住唐毅，甚至越挫越勇，每一次纏人的招數都會比上一次的升級，死活也趕不走。

Jack受老板的吩咐也對付過孟少飛不少次，那人一如既往，一把大嗓門罵罵咧咧的說著下一次一定不會再放過唐毅云云，每次都大同小異的對白聽得Jack耳朵長繭。但不得不說，四年的時間絕對不算短，孟少飛的死纏爛打固然煩人，但Jack另一方面又覺得，他實在是不得不佩服孟警官那堅毅不屈越戰越勇的精神。

但更讓Jack「佩服」的，應該是那個老是跟在孟少飛屁股後的小警官趙立安。伴隨著和孟少飛打交道的記憶總是少不了那名昵稱叫趙子的人，在對付孟少飛的這件事上，趙立安與他是同一陣線的——一個要把人趕走，一個要把人拉走。那天他第無數次的維持著臉上一貫的笑容，把孟少飛擋在唐毅車外時，趙立安就在他面前，正在用全身的力氣死死地抱著孟少飛，整顆腦袋埋在了他胸口，死命把那個要往前衝的火爆警官往後推。

「阿飛，我們要回去開會了啦！」那個叫趙立安的小警察在與孟少飛的推搡中艱難地開口，不知道是因為聲音被埋在了孟少飛胸膛的緣故，還是那人的聲音本來就如此，那句話聽上去黏糊糊的，「你再不回去我就告訴老大，要他轉你內勤！」

這算是威脅？

應該是撒嬌吧。

Jack自己也不以為然地勾起了一個更明顯的笑容，開口說道，「是啊孟警官，你的同事都叫你走了，再留在這裡死纏爛打，不太合適吧？」

趙立安聞言立刻把頭抬起，一雙眼睛眨巴眨巴的盯著孟少飛，「對嘛對嘛，阿飛，我們快點走了啦！」

孟少飛瞪了一眼在車裡一臉事不關己的唐毅，又低頭看了一眼趙立安，然後生氣地罵了一聲，掙脫開趙立安拑住他的手臂，氣噗噗的轉身走了。

趙立安邁著小碎步跟在氣衝衝大步大步往前走的孟少飛身後，走著走著竟轉過頭來，向正准備走進車裡的Jack點點頭，說了一句，「謝嘍。」

說完還向他揮了一下手。

謝我？我可沒有幫助你的意思啊。

而且，哪裡會有向黑道道謝的警察啊？

在那一瞬間Jack不得不佩服起趙立安來——這位他覺得簡直是單純到愚蠢的小警官，竟然可以相安無事地在危機四伏的警界生存了那麼多年，在某種程度來說真是一件很了不起的事。

Jack坐回駕駛座，心裡腹誹道，跟蹤狂和小笨蛋，現在的警察都那麼奇怪的嗎。

 

2

在看到趙立安拿著手槍的一瞬，Jack才想起，對哦，這個小笨蛋真的是個貨真價實的警察。

那天他們和四和會談判，他按照著劇本在與四和會打鬥時把槍塞給對方，在舉起雙手的同時，孟少飛帶頭的一隊警察便衝了進來。一進門的孟少飛便在大聲嚷嚷著唐毅唐毅的，Jack習慣了，臉上帶著不溫不火的笑容向他說著他早就編好的台詞，說老板根本就沒有來，孟少飛不出所料的更加生氣，交代了其他人要把人全都帶回去便獨自轉身離開。

Jack的任務已經完成，他的注意力便落在了後面的趙立安身上，小警官雙手舉著手槍，背挺得筆直，眉頭緊緊皺著，眼神直勾勾地盯著前方，看上去是帶著那麼一點警察的氣勢——但還是不夠嚇人啦，Jack心裡想道。

他忍著快溢到嘴邊的笑意，順從地讓警察把他銬上並帶回警局，多年在黑道裡打混讓他對進出警局早就見慣不怪，更何況這一次被帶回警局本來就是行天盟劇本裡的應有的劇情，因此被扣上手銬的Jack也不著急，他翹著腿，換了個舒適的姿勢，坐在辦公室裡好整以暇地等待著。

那個大吼大叫氣得快冒煙的男人就是偵三隊的老大，剛才還凶狠地舉著手槍對著他們的警察現在正毫無氣勢地圍著老大轉——討好的表情，又是搧風又是泡茶點香的，Jack在旁邊看著，覺得這一切簡直比電視裡播的喜劇還要荒謬可笑。

趙立安拿著扇子，憂心忡忡地看著老大的背影，皺著眉說了一句，「我們要不要先報警啊？」

Jack忍不住，「你們不就是警察嗎？」

知道自己說錯話的趙立安馬上低著頭，旁邊的同事責怪似的捶了他一拳，小警官本來就皺著的臉就更像一個苦瓜了。

Jack終於忍不住在位子上笑了出來——真是個奇怪的人。

不過，也是在這個時候Jack才知道，趙警官的聲音聽上去黏糊糊的，是因為他的聲音本來就如此。

 

3

老板失蹤了，還是和孟少飛一起不見的。

Jack決定到孟少飛家去找線索，結果老遠就看到一個穿著紅色風衣的人在倒立走路。

小笨蛋警官？

腦袋裡到底是裝著什麼才會在光天化日之下在街上倒立走路？這算什麼，警察流行的新型運動？

真是個怪咖。

小警官倒著立，一步一步走得小心翼翼，那奇特的畫面實在是讓Jack忍俊不禁——他走過去，蹲下來探頭看著趙立安，揚起嘴角笑了出聲。

那人疑惑地問，「你找我喔？」

「起來，走。」

Jack一手抓住趙立安的後領把他拎了起來，臉上是可以稱得上燦爛的笑容，但動作卻是不容一絲拒絕的強勢。Jack在心裡盤算，趙立安是孟少飛最親近的同事，應該會有他失蹤的情報，而老板跟孟少飛失蹤沒多久，趙立安就出現了在孟少飛的家附近，這也引證了或許他能透過趙立安來聯絡失蹤兩人的想法。

但Jack知道，他心裡有的遠遠不只是要向趙立安盤問老大和孟少飛下落的想法，在他心底，此刻還埋藏著對這名奇怪小警官的好奇心。

「你要干嘛，你要帶我去哪裡啦！」

耳邊是小警官一如以往黏黏糊糊的聲音，他扭動著身體想要逃離Jack的桎梏，但那弱得要命的掙扎卻讓Jack不禁懷疑到底趙立安有沒有真的出力。

「小警官，你這麼弱，考試體能怎麼過的啊？」

小警官馬上就炸毛了，掙扎的力度似乎有加強的趨勢，他不滿地大喊，「喂！你很沒禮貌欸！叫誰小警官啊，我叫趙立安，是有名有姓的趙警官！」

重點是在這兒？

 

Jack再一次笑了出聲，然後把扭來扭去的趙立安一把按到懷裡，手臂緊緊箍著他，讓他不能動彈。懷裡的人再度掙扎了兩下發現徒勞無功，就只好乖乖地呆著。

「欺負人吶...我擅長的是數位科技才不是近身搏鬥啦...」小警官貼著Jack的胸膛委屈的喃喃自語，氣息噴在了Jack身上讓他覺得癢癢的。Jack把人扛上自己的機車後，趙立安還是一副委屈巴巴的樣子，Jack覺得自己都要看到他頭上耷拉下來的兔耳朵了。

Jack發現自己對這只小白兔的好奇心越來越強烈了——他到底是怎麼當上警察的？他為什麼會當上警察？他有著什麼樣的過去？

但Jack此時卻不曾發現，那顆名為好奇心的種子，會在不久的將來滋長成一棵情感比好奇心強烈得多瘋狂得多的參天巨樹。

 

4

盤問趙立安，可能是Jack這輩子做過最沒有效能的一件事。

當然，這裡說的效能是以行天盟的角度來算——除了一個打不通的孟少飛電話號碼以外，沒有得到任何有用的訊息，不但對找老板這件事沒有絲毫的實際幫助，甚至還消耗了行天盟少主家的資源來幫這位小警官煮了碗豐富的面。

但Jack可不怎麼想。第一，能不能盤問出有用的訊息歸根究底也要看趙立安身上到底有多少情報，但結果是，他實在是對唐毅和孟少飛的去向一無所知，這也怪不得他，第二，把趙立安留在行天盟多多少少也能讓他們知道警察的動向，其實也不算虧，第三，Jack滿足了他對趙立安的好奇心。

對Jack來說，利益永遠是最優先的，而能夠滿足他那越發強烈的好奇心，顯然也列入此刻他對於利益的考量。

他知道了趙立安是個誠實的人，心裡想什麼都會在臉上寫得清清楚楚的，在趙立安不肯透露孟少飛電話號碼他作勢要打下去時，儘管他倔強的別過臉，Jack還是看到了那人身上禁不住的顫抖。

然而，明明曾經在沙發上害怕得窩成一團，過了一天晚上，小警官竟然就在那張沙發上大大咧咧地睡著了。Jack拉開窗簾，外面一下子照進屋裡的猛烈陽光讓睡得香甜的趙立安不滿地翻了個身，嘴裡還發出了幾聲黏糊軟糯的呻吟，Jack一時之間覺得又好笑又生氣——喂，這個小笨蛋會不會太不放他在眼裡了？

Jack也知道趙立安就正正跟他小白兔似的外表一樣人畜無害，即便是用手指指著他威脅道「你就完蛋了」的時候也沒有絲毫的震懾力，本應是令人感到害怕的五個字被活活說成了奶裡奶氣的撒嬌。

Jack還知道趙立安是一名徹頭徹尾的吃貨，明明前一天還信誓旦旦地說打死也不會說出孟少飛的電話號碼，第二天早上就為了吃飯把同事給出賣了——在趙立安陸陸續續的點著單的時候，Jack發現他素來自豪的表情管理再也繃不住了，他吃驚地問，「你吃得完？」

小吃貨一副你到底有什麼好吃驚的樣子看他，「我從早到現在都沒有吃東西欸，如果等一下餓到把電話號碼忘掉那怎麼辦啊。」

唔——那他是不是應該感激這位吃貨警官的體貼，並沒有把十樣東西全都換成了食物，而是把筷子等等的餐具都算在裡面？

 

5

於是，Jack——堂堂行天盟少主的得力左右手，道上讓人聞風喪膽的前雇佣兵，便在老板家裡乖乖地跟著小吃貨警官的點餐在廚房裡煮面。

要換每一個認識Jack的人看到他現在是抱著什麼樣的表情在給一個警察煮面，他們應該都會驚訝得下巴都掉在地上，然而，Jack本人卻是享受著這一切的——包括趙立安看著他在廚房裡忙碌時閃閃發亮的眼神，一口接一口被食物塞得滿滿的嘴巴，像兔子一樣鼓起一包的臉頰，還有含著食物說話顯得比平常更加黏膩的聲音——他享受著這一切。

他突然就明白了為什麼人們在去動物園的時候會特意花錢買飼料去喂兔子了。

原來，是真的會感受到滿足感。

原來，吃飽的兔子是真的很可愛。

他享受到甚至連小警官無比自然地使喚他拿東西的時候，也只是笑了一下，然後拿著那滿滿一碟的食物幫他放到桌上。

趙立安貓在桌子旁哧溜哧溜的吸著面，自在得就像是待在了自己家一樣，Jack覺得這個畫面實在是太好笑——到底心是有多大才會在一個黑道家裡那麼開心的吃東西？

Jack覺得，趙立安應該是他這輩子見過最奇怪的人了——盡管他也是促成這副奇怪畫面的罪魁禍首就是了。

當趙立安叫他試試看打一下孟少飛的電話號碼時，Jack的表情管理又再一次的崩了——他收起了笑容，臉上瞬間是居然稱得上有點傻氣的表情，他疑惑地問，「啊，你不是說他關機。」

「你不是怕我騙你。」趙立安滿口食物挪到他身邊，還沾著油份的手接過Jack的手機在上面按著，在把手機還給Jack的時候無比自然的說，「你確認一下，這樣我才吃得安心。」

嗞啵——是泡泡破掉的聲音。

原來趙立安一直都有記住他說過的承諾，他一直都有記住他跟Jack說過的話，在Jack意識到這點的時候，那顆吹得圓圓大大的肥皂泡啵的一聲在Jack的心裡破掉，破掉的一瞬間溢出了轉瞬即逝的水花，泡泡不再留有任何存在過的痕跡，但那一丁點的衝擊卻足夠讓Jack的胸膛變得滿滿漲漲的。

「欸，有沒有人說你是怪咖。」Jack忍耐不住——平常他是絕對不會主動向別人問這種問題的，更何況對象還是個警察。

「你才是吧，莫名其妙把我抓來這裡拷問。」

Jack引以為傲的表情管理再度崩塌，「我哪有拷問你啊？」

開什麼玩笑，他應該是在款待這只小白兔吧？哪兒有人被拷問還可以點餐吃東西的？

沒想到小白兔卻一臉正經地跟他說著他昨天的行為是如何干犯了妨害自由的法條，Jack邊聽邊覺得不可理喻，正想著要反駁這位言之鑿鑿的小警官，卻看到他身後出現了阿德的身影。

阿德看上去怒氣衝衝地走了過來——儘管在Jack眼裡他一天有二十個小時都是怒氣衝衝的，阿德一把掀翻了趙立安手中的碗，Jack下意識地把趙立安護在懷裡，怒火瞬間上湧，他帶著敵意地大喊，「欸！你干什麼啊！」

阿德心氣不順地回應，「有事要做，還不快點准備。」

Jack低頭想要看看剛才軟軟倒在他懷裡的小白兔有沒有受傷，然而那人卻是一心一意地掛念著掉在地上的面，他的聲音軟軟糯糯的，委屈得掉在地上的不是面條而是什麼無價珍寶，「啊...我的面...好可惜喔，我才沒吃幾口。」

真是個奇怪的人，到這種時候了也還想著面。

Jack不再掩飾他臉上的笑容，輕輕地向埋頭收拾的小吃貨說，「下回補你。」語氣是他自己也不曾察覺的溫柔。

「好啊！」小白兔一瞬打起了精神，一雙毛茸茸的耳朵立了起來。「你做得真的很好吃欸。」

Jack笑笑，「我還有事情要忙，今天先放你回去，改天再去找你。」

小白兔又更精神了，「我真的可以走了喔，那我先走嘍！」

Jack朝趙立安揮揮手，留下一句「再找你喔」便往樓上走去。經過這麼一次「拷問」，他的確了解了趙立安更多，也滿足了他的好奇心，但Jack發現，好奇心這種東西似乎永遠就沒有能夠被完全滿足的一天，他對趙立安的興趣越演越烈——他想要更多，他想知道更多，他渴望得到更多。

至少，他實在是好奇到底小白兔是用什麼牌子的沐浴露的，怎麼被關了一整晚身上還那麼香？

 

6

手上提著一大堆食材站在警局門外等人，任誰也不會相信這是Jack會做的事情。然而，說到做到是他的原則，就算聽上去多麼的匪夷所思，但事實上他就是買好了所有泡面材料在警局門口等待他的小白兔出現了。

在趙立安出現的時候，Jack下意識地就想起那堆他不知不覺默默替人家取的綽號，什麼小警官小笨蛋小吃貨小白兔，隨便說一個應該都會惹到他炸毛。Jack思索了一下，開口道，「小個子。」

「嗨，你怎麼會來啊。」趙立安向他揮揮手，然後露出一副幸災樂禍的表情，「哦——被約談喔。」

Jack在心裡偷笑，就說你是個怪咖，被叫小個子也不生氣。還有，我被約談有這麼高興嗎？

「我是來還你泡面的，上次說要補你。」Jack直接表明來意。他本以為那只小兔子在聽到後會很高興的撲上來，沒想到，那人沒有他預期中的高興，甚至還乾乾淨淨地拒絕了他。

他親自煮的泡面欸，怎麼就比不上外面的泰國菜了？怎麼就比不上那個叫俊什麼偉的人了？

那顆早早就被埋下的種子開始破土而出，首先長出的那一片小葉子有著叫占有欲的名字。

他算是在脅迫之下把趙立安帶走，然後喚他帶自己到他家。小白兔的家比他想像中的更乾淨，溫馨的布置，精致的擺設，全都顯示著這個家的主人是一個很會生活的人。

家裡廚房的設備很齊全，還掛著一條明顯是女裝的圍裙，Jack盯著圍裙的眼神微微一暗，但語氣卻保持著漫不經心，「這圍裙，像是給女生用的吧。」

那片名為占有欲的葉子又靜悄悄地長大了些。

「這是我奶奶的遺物啦，她過世好久。」

又有另一片葉子悄悄地從泥土中冒出，那是一種比占有欲更溫暖、更柔軟的情感，輕飄飄的，卻讓Jack感覺到陌生。在那一刻，他還不懂得為這片葉子來命名。

在趙立安的幫忙下，Jack很快就煮好泡面，趙立安神奇地看著那碗跟上次在唐毅家吃過一模一樣的面，由衷地發出了讚賞的聲音。Jack笑了笑，帶著點自豪，「只要我想記的，我都記得住，筷子、碗、杯子，都幫你准備好了。說好要補你的。」

小白兔接過筷子，出乎Jack意料之外的回了一句，「你控制欲太強了啦。」

Jack在一瞬間變了臉，心裡的想法被一針見血地道出的滋味很奇怪，被趙立安這樣說他不會討厭，但他的確是不喜歡的。從來他都是觀察別人的那個，這種一眼被看穿的感覺，他並不習慣。

又有什麼東西爭先恐後地從泥土裡冒出，葉子和根莖開始以Jack意料不及的速度瘋狂地生長著。心臟好像有點漲漲刺刺的，他不知道那是什麼感覺，至少在他二十多年的人生中，他都沒有經歷過這樣的感覺。

趙立安繼續低頭專心地吃著面，對眼前男人臉上跟心裡的變化渾然不覺，Jack在幾秒之間就迅速回復了他一貫的表情——算了，跟這只小白兔較真也沒用。

他坐到趙立安對面，那人一口一口吸著面條的樣子就像一只白白胖胖大快朵頤的兔子，他試探地問，「怎麼樣，跟泰國菜比。」

那人秒速回答，「泰國菜比較好吃。」

Jack把碗一把搶了過來，不滿地瞪著趙立安，趙立安又馬上把碗搶回去，絲毫沒有讓步的意思，竟然還叫他不要為難泡面。

什麼叫為難泡面啊，說什麼奇怪的話，Jack暗道——殊不知自己跟泰國菜較真的這件事也是何等的奇怪和幼稚。

Jack又在趙立安的家裡到處摸摸碰碰，活像一個好奇心十足的小孩子。事實上，這種充滿溫馨生活感的環境，他是感覺到陌生的，他甚至對「家」這一個概念都感到模糊，他看到趙立安家裡充滿了奶奶的痕跡，看到趙立安說起奶奶時臉上那自豪又單純的笑容，看到他記住了每一個跟奶奶一起生活的片段和細節。他不禁想到，那人跟奶奶的感情一定很好，在奶奶過世的時候，他是怎麼挺過來的？在夜深人靜的時候，他會不會寂寞到看著滿屋的遺物而忍耐不住哭了出來？

一想到這裡，Jack竟覺得心臟像是被什麼揪著似的，隱隱約約發著疼——那人興許是經歷過這世界上的黑暗和折磨的，但在他心裡，在他眼裡，趙立安只選擇收藏著那些世界的美好。

在Jack走上趙立安家裡二樓，看到那人明顯的獨居生活痕跡時，他沒由來的鬆了一口氣。他在小警官著急的喊聲中走下來，然後一遍一遍地確認著他想要知道的問題——

獨居，愛吃，沒有女朋友，處男，初吻還在。

而且小警官似乎還覺得破處一定是要跟女朋友？都什麼年代了，Jack沒想到他還可以碰到這麼傳統純情的人。

Jack其實也不知道自己為什麼要問趙立安這些，畢竟他們只是見過幾次面，身份還是黑道跟警察——但那一刻，Jack就是有一股莫名其妙的衝動，一方面是想要逗弄這個可愛的小笨蛋看他有趣的反應，一方面卻是想要迫切地確認著什麼。在得到了以上的所有資訊時，Jack真真切切地笑了出來，他也說不出來原因，但那確實是一個他絕少會在別人面前展現出來，真正的、燦爛的笑容。

「誒。」

「干嘛。」

「改天介紹一個給你。」Jack明知道自己是絕對不會做這種事的，但他還是說了出口，或許是想要延續著此刻的話題，或許是想要看那單純的小白兔高興得馬上飛奔過來的畫面，或許只是他想要跟小警官保持聯絡而笨拙不過的藉口——反正小白兔是一秒猶豫都沒有的上當了，還主動跟他交換了LINE。

Jack打開了新加入好友的聊天介面，傳了一個傻呼呼「哇，你真的HEN棒」的表情包給趙立安，在響起叮咚一聲以後，Jack竟發現自己居然有點緊張。

嘖，你緊張個屁啊，一定是受到這個小笨蛋的影響，怎麼我也變奇怪了。

然而在他看到趙立安笑著說他「白痴喔」的時候，他心裡所感受到的悸動是無論如何都掩飾不了的。Jack在一時之間竟然有點混淆，到底是窗外午後的陽光比較猛烈，還是趙立安的笑容比較耀眼。

那棵小樹苗再也控制不住的以瘋狂的速度在Jack心裡滋長著，它抱著要衝破天際的氣勢不斷長高，同時又有很多分支如雨後春筍一般亂七八糟地冒出來，葉子長成了藤蔓，圍著他的心臟繞了一圈又一圈，根莖深深地扎在了Jack心上。他知道，從此以後一旦他要把這棵樹扯開，他必定傷得血肉模糊鮮血淋漓。

眼前的趙立安還在高高興興地吃著面，也就是在這個時候，Jack深深地意識到，他已經狠狠地栽在了這個怪咖身上了。

算了，Jack在心中嘆了一口氣，喜歡上一個怪咖的自己也沒有資格說別人奇怪吧。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我本來是想要4k字完結的，有人相信嗎。


End file.
